


be mine

by planetundersiege



Series: Ineffable Valentines 2020 [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Candy Hearts, Confessions, Drabble, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Wordcount: 100-500, ineffable valentines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Ineffable Valentines: Day 5: Candy HeartsAt first, it had only been one stray candy heart. It had appeared on Aziraphale’s desk one day, seemingly out of nowhere, and in a pretty convenient place, right beside his notebook. It was a yellow one, with bright pink text that said “Too Sweet”.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Valentines 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619227
Kudos: 28
Collections: Ineffable Valentines 2020





	be mine

At first, it had only been one stray candy heart. It had appeared on Aziraphale’s desk one day, seemingly out of nowhere, and in a pretty convenient place, right beside his notebook. It was a yellow one, with bright pink text that said “Too Sweet”.

The angel got a chuckle out of it, before eating it and getting to work.

The following day, there was another heart on his table, just a bit closer to the center, this one a soft green with red text that said “Yum Yum.”

He ate that one too, loving the charm to it. Valentine’s Day was close after all, but he didn’t know who would take their time to send the candies to him. But, it was a free sweet.

The next one was at his dining table, purple heart that said “xoxo”, and then not one, but TWO hearts in the shower, both yellow, with the extremely inappropriate “ur hot” and “wink wink”, sometimes the angel did not want to read in this context.

He didn’t eat those two, but put them into a box.

The days passed, and these little games continued. Several times per day, Aziraphale would find the little hearts all over his shop, with various messages. This was clearly not a coincidence anymore, but, more of a prank? Someone  _ was _ sneaking into his shop after all, it wasn’t like they just magically appeared.

He had told Crowley about this weird phenomenon, but the demon had just laughed, telling him to enjoy his secret admirer.

Then, it was Valentine’s Day, and Aziraphale had just found a “Be mine”, “U and me” and a “#Love” on his desk. And before he could do anything, the bells of his shop rang.

And as he turned around, there was Crowley. He was carrying the largest candy heart Aziraphale had ever seen, a blue one the size of his torso, with red text that simply said “I love you.”

A smile grew on his face as the realization of this meant.

“It was you!”

“Of course it was angel, I was pretty sure you would have figured that out already.”


End file.
